1. Technical Field
The invention relates to speech recognition. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for automatically determining speaker characteristics for speech-directed advertising or other enhancement of speech-controlled devices or services.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While speech recognition and control of various systems and devices is progressing, such technology is still quite primitive. For example, the output of a speech recognition system, comprising recognized text and/or meaning, often provides no insight into context or personal qualities or characteristics of the speaker. It would be advantageous to make use of speaker characteristics, as well as recognized text and/or meaning, in processing user utterances.